pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MRSEANWII
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Inside Out Locations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gray Catbird (talk) 07:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Recent Edits Warning Most of your recent edits have been reverted. Please do not continue to make identical edits that have been reverted, otherwise you may get blocked. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 12:20, October 2, 2014 (UTC) excessive images You need to stop uploading so many duplicate and poor quality images. It is becoming excessive and isn't necessary. It is also not necessary to have images on multiple character pages. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 13:50, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :OK, this is warning 2. You have to stop uploading so many images. Many of them are just duplicates of others already on the wiki, even the same page! This causes us to spend a lot of time cleaning up. The point of the galleries is to have a nice subset of images representative of the film or character. It is not meant to have dozens and dozens of similar or poor quality images. It causes pages to load slowly and may be hard for visitors to quickly find something. Heck, we only have 1 teaser trailer for the film and we already have dozens of images!! Now, if you find you have a better quality image of one that you've already uploaded, feel free to remove the old one and put up the new one, but please stop adding similar images. If this behavior continues you may get blocked. --Jeff (talk) 17:01, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you for 2 weeks. In the last 2 days you have uploaded dozens of new, mostly identical, images. These serve no purpose and are gratuitous. You have been warned at least twice to stop this behavior; since you continue doing it I have no choice but to block you. Note that when the block is lifted, if you continue making similar uploads the next block will be significantly longer, possibly indefinitely. --Jeff (talk) 16:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Continuing the same behavior You are still adding too many images to the pages. You are adding very similar images or even identical images multiple times on the same page. I have reached my limit with having to clean up after your edits. This is your last warning. Take a break from adding images to the pages. Instead, take some time to make sure the images on the pages are the highest quality images and that there aren't any duplicate or very similar images. If you continue loading similar/excessive images you will be permanently blocked. --Jeff (talk) 01:21, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blocked again I have blocked you for 3 months. You continue to load duplicate and excessive images to the Inside Out pages. Please, when you block lifts, come back to your talk page and read this again. It is only necessary to load ONE image of a character eating or having a discussion. We want to convey the spirit of a character, not detail every emotion and facial expression seen in the film. At this rate we would have hundreds of images for each character - who would want to scroll through them all?! --Jeff (talk) 06:29, January 18, 2015 (UTC)